jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tuska117/Historie z Berk
Historie z Berk Słuchajcie ja dopiero zaczynam , pierwszy raz pisze takiego bloga. Od razu ostrzegam że jestem dyslektykiem (na pewno to zauwarzycie ) ;) Uwaga : -Wszystko dzieje się po filmie JWS i po serialu. -wszyscy mają po 18 lat -Nowy gatunek smoka (mój wymyślony) Szyderczy demon (xD) 'Rozdział 1 'Ranna ' '''Sączysmark - Czkawka ! Czkawka ! ' '''Czkawka - Tak Sączysmarku? Sączysmark - Pamiętasz tą... Piekną i słodką Heathere ? Astrid - Zapomniałeś dodać : Przebiegłą , chytrą , denerwującą , flirtującą ze wszystkimi ... ''' '''Czkawka - Astrid ... Astrid wywraca oczami a następnie odwraca się do sączysmarka. Czkawka - Tak pamiętam ją. Sączysmark - No to mam wspaniała wiadowość! Znalazłem taką kolejną dziewczynę! Wygloda jakby była w naszym wieku. ''' '''Astrid - Że co ? Jak to znalazłeś? Sączysmark - No poprostu. Nagle do akademi wchodzą blizniaki. Mieczyk - Właśnie wracamy ze smoczej wyspy. Szpadka - Właśnie. i .. Mieczyk - I zobaczyliśmy coś strasznego ! Szpadka - Ja to miałam powiedzieć ! Mieczyk - Nie ja ! Szpadka - Ja ! Mieczyk - Ja ! Szpadka - A ty śmierdzisz rybą ! Mieczyk - Nie !... Hmm .. faktycznie ''' '''Astrid - Z wami to się wytrzymać nie da. Czkawka - Co widzieliście ? Mieczyk - Zakrwawioną dziewczynę ! Łuuu... Szpadka - I martwego smoka ! Łuuu... Astrid - Że co ? ''' '''Czkawka - Sączysmark ? Czy ta dziewczyna którą widziałeś miała jakieś rany? Sączysmark - Gdzieś ze cztery. Czkawka - Szybko lecimy na smoczą wyspę! Szczerbatek ! Wszyscy wsiedlina smoki i polecieli na smoczą wyspę. Po pewnym czasie Astrid zobaczyła martwego smoka. Był to Wrzeniec. Jezdzcy wylądowali obok smoka , nagle Czkwaka zobaczył zakrwawioną dziewczyne. ''' '''Czkawka - Patrzcie Mieczyk mówił prawdę ! Tam lerzy ! Astrid - Ja i Czkawka pójdziemy zobaczyć co z dziewczyną a Sączysmark i blizniaki pójdą zobaczyć co ze smokiem. Sączysmark - Ale ty i Szpadka jesteście dziewczynami , więc... Astrid - Więc co ? Sączysmark - więc powinnyście iść zobaczyć co ze smokiem a my co z dziewczyną. Astrid - Słuchaj , zrobimy tak : ty sobie pójdziesz ze mną i Czkawką do dziewczyny a blizniaki pójdą do smoka. Sączysmark - Mi pasuje ! Mieczyk - A mi nie. Ja chce iść do dziewczyny ! Sączysmark - Ale nie pójdziesz ! Nagle wszyscy zaczeli się kłucić oprócz Czkwaki. Czkwaka - Dosyć! Idziemy wszyscy do dziewczyny. Czkawka odszedł Mieczyk - Przykro mi Astrid że musimy iśc z tobą i zepsuć ci randkę z Czkawką. Astrid walneła Mieczyka w ramie. Wszyscy podeszli do tajemniczej dziewczyny. Czkwaka - Halo ? Nic ci nie jest ? ' '''Iria - Co?! Gzie ja jestem ? Amma? AMMA?! ' 'Dziewczyna zemdlała ' '''Szpadka - Ty.. Może ona jest chora umysłowo ? Mieczyk - Albo robale wyżarły jej mózg ? Blizniaki - Super ! Czkwaka - Obudz się . Nic ci nie jest ? Iria - Co ... co ja tu robie? Kim wy jesteście ? Astrid - Kim ty jesteś ? Iria - Jestem Iria .. Mam 18 lat ... Nagle dziewczyna zemdlała Astrid - Czkwaka zabierzmy ją do twojego ojca ! Czkawka wziął dziewczyne na ręce i wskoczył na szczerbatka. Jezdzcy wyruszyli. Czkawka zerkał co sekunde na dziewczynę obawiał się że zaraz może umrzeć. Gdy dolecieli na miejsce pobiegli do Stoika aby pomógł im z Irią. Stoik polorzył dziewczynę na stole i poprosił aby Czkwaka szybko zawołał Pyskacza. Pyskacz przybiegł z papierem elastycznym i maścią. Jezdzcy przyglądali się Pyskaczowi i Stoikowi robili to tak szybko że trudno było skupić na nich wzrok. ''' '''Stoik - Czkawka podejdz tu do mnie. Czkawka - Tak tato? Pyskacz - Dziewczyna ma cztery wielkie rany. ''' '''Stoik - Ma rozbitą głowę i trzy rany na nogach. Niestety mocne rany. Czkwaka - Ale zrobiliście coś z tym ? Pyskacz - Tak posmarowaliśmy maścią rany a rana na głowie jest owinięta papierem elastycznym Czkawka - Ale żyje ? Stoik - Na Thora! No oczywiście. Stoik - Czkawka zabierz ją do naszego domu. Czkawka - Oczywiście. Czkawka wziął na ręce Irię ''' '''Astrid - Pomóc ci ? Czkawka - Nie trzeba. Ale dziekuje. A.. i ... Jutro macie wolne ! Blizniaki - JEST! ''' '''Czkawka - Tylko jutro. 'Rozdział 2 'W nocy Astrid - Psst! Czkawka ! ''Czkawka - Astrid co ty robisz pod moim domem?' '''Astrid - Bawie się w Romeo i Julie !' Czkawka - Ale że ty to Romeo a ja... Astrid - Możesz mnie wpuścić zanim twój ojciec mnie zobaczy ? Czkawka - Tak jasne choć ale po cichu. Astrid wskoczyłą do czkawki przez okno. Przez przypadek zamiast na podłodze wylądowała na Czkawce , oboje zaczeli się śmiać. Nagle Czkwaka pocałował Astrid ... Czkawka - Mój Romeo spadł mi dosłownie z nieba. Astrid - Ta .. A moja Julia wygląda jak chłopak. Oboje zaczeli się śmiać. Astrid - Co z Irią ? Czkawka - Śpi. Astrid - A co jeśli będzie taka sama jak .. Czkawka - Spokojnie .. Widziałaś jakie ona miała rany. Astrid - Faktycznie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu że chce .. Czkawka - Nie chce. ''' '''Astrid - Tak.. Czkawka - Jutro się jej wypytamy. Astrid - Czkawka mogę dzisiaj z tobą spać? Jakoś nie mogę zasnąć u siebie. Czkawka - Oczywiście. Czkwaka ustąpił miejsca Astrid objął ją a następnie pocałował w czoło. 'Rozdział 3 Tajemnica Iri' Iria - AaaaAAaaaAAaaaaaA ! Astrid i Czkawka spadli z łóżka Czkawka - Co się dzieje ? Astrid - To Iria ! Astrid i Czkawka szybko pobiegli do Iri. Czkawka - Ona śpi .. Astrid - Czekaj ... Iria - Zostawcie mnie! Mam dosyć ! Ja wam nic nie zrobiłam ! Zostawcie mnie błagam !! Czkawka - Astrid obudzmy ją ! Czkawka podbiega do Iri i szturcha nią aby się obudziła. Nagle Iria się budzi , nie może złapać oddechu zaczyna się dusić. Astrid - Czkawka zrób coś ! Czkawka - Iria powoli oddychaj.. Jesetśmy tu z tobą. Iria - Myhym ... myhym .. Astrid usiadła z wilką ulgą na łóżko. Czkawka - Co ci się śniło ? Iria - Koszmar .. Okropny.. Astrid - No dobrze ale jaki ? Czkawka - Astrid ! Iria - Byłam w jaskini ze swoim smokiem schowałyśmy się tam przed upiorami .. Astrid - Upiorami ? Iria - Nagle upiory nas znalazły. Zabiły mojego smoka a potem zaczeły atakować mnie .. Ja już ni chce ... Mam dość .. Dziewczyna się rozpłakała i przytuliła się do Czkawki. Astrid popatrzyła na Czkawke wzrokiem mówiącym "co ona robi " Iria - One mnie szukają. Chcą mnie dopaść ! Czkawka - Spkojnie to tylko był koszmar. ''' '''Iria - Nie. Astrid przewróciła oczami i wzdechneła. Czkawka - Jak to nie? Iria - To było naprawdę. wczoraj .. Astid zerwała sie z łóżka. Czkawka - Jak to? Iria - Jak byś mnie nie znalazł to bymnie zabiły. Dziękuje. Astrid - Ykhym ... Iria - A tak przepraszam jak byście wy mnie nie znalezli ... Stoik - Czkawkaa!! Czkawka - Zaraz przyjde. Czkawka wbiegł z pokoju. Astrid - Co ty sobie myślisz? Iria - Ale o co ci chodzi ? Astrid - On jest zajęty ! Iria - Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. Astrid - Nie udawaj ! Widać że Czkawka ci się podoba ! Iria - Co?! A nawt jeśli ... to co ? Astrid - To wiedz że on jest zajęty. Astrid trzasneła drzwiami i wyszła z domu Czkawki. Po chwili wrucił Czkawka. Czkawka - Iria będziesz spała u mnie przez kilka dni. Iria - Dziękuje. Czkawka - A gdzie Astrid? Iria - Ona.. Powiedziała że musi już iść ... Czkawka - Aha. A tak wogule to jak się czujesz ? Iria - Nawet dobrze tylko głowa mnie boli. Czkawka - Mogę cię o coś zapytać ? Iria - Jasne. Czkawka - Kto to Amma ? Iria - To .. Mój smok .. Który nie żyje ... Czkawka - Przykro mi. ''' '''Iria - no nic. Stało się. Czkawka - Tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz. Co to są te "upiory" Iria - To takie smoki które .. Zaatakowały moją wyspe i rodzinę.. Czkawka - Jej .. Dużo przeszłaś. Iria - Nie tak dużo jak ty. Co ci się stało w nogę? Czkawka - A to... Długa historia. Gdyby nie mój smok to bym nie żył. Iria - To tak jak ja. Iria - Upiory zaatakowały mnie .. Mój smok im przeszkodził z obdzierania mnie ze skóry. Lecz on ... Dziewczyna się rozpłakała. Czkawka ją objął Czkawka - Spokojnie .. On uratował ci życie. Iria - Ale ja .. (mówi załamanym głosem) ja.. pozwoliłam im go zabić , zostawiłam go. Czkawka - Nie zostawiłaś tylko .. Iria - Tylko go zabiłam. Czkawka - Nie mów tak. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. 'Rozdział 4 Chwila przerwy' Tego samego dnia Mieczyk , Szpadka , Sączysmark i Śledzik siedzieli w akademi i rozmiawiali o Iri. ' '''Mieczyk - Hmm... A jak ją zje smok ? W końcu postradała zmysły! ' '''Szpadka - Co ty gadasz! Ona poprostu jest .. DEMONEM ! Mieczyk - Ja wole psychopate... Szpadka - Emm... Nie ! ' 'Śledzik - Bardzo was prosze. Zaraz wy postradacie zmysły. Sączysmark - Czy wy nie rozumiecie że ... Mieczyk - Widzicie ! Sączysmark też tak uważa ! Sączysmark - Nie! Chciałem powiedzieć że ... Szpadka - Widzisz! Sączysmark jest po mojej stronie ! Sączysmark - NIE! --_--''' '''Mieczyk - Widzisz ! Szpadka - Że jesteś głupi? To tak. Mieczyk - Widzisz , wiedziałem że w końcu to do ciebie dotrze.. Zaraz .. Co? Sączysmark - Chodzi mi o to że ... NIE! Szpadka nic nie mów! ''' '''Do akademi wchodzi Astrid. Lecz nikt je nie zauwarzył. Sączysmark - Że Czkawka zerwie z Astrid dla Iri. Śledzik - Emm.. Sączysmark... Sączysmark - Czego? Astrid - Taksię odzywasz do kolegi? Sączysmark - (powoli się odwraca do astrid) O Astrid właśnie o tobie rozmawiamy hi hi (mówi lekko zdenerwowany) Astrid - Hmm.. Słyszałam. Astrid wali Sączysmarka prawym sierpowym. Sączysmark upada z wielkim chukiem na ziemie. Astrid - Coś jeszcze ? Mieczyk - Wow... Ona to jest supeer.. Szpadka - Noo... Też bym tak chciała mu przywalić... Do Akademi wchodzi Czkawka z Irią. Czkawka pomaga jej iść ponieważ dziewczyna ma problem z nogą i ledwo chodzi. Czkawka - Co tu wszyscy robicie? Astrid - Co ona tu robi? Czkawka - Chciała iść na spacer. Więc ją zabrałem. Astrid - Właśnie tutaj ? Czkawka - Tak. A coś jest nie tak ? Astrid - Nie , nie .. Czkawka - To się ciesze. Gdy Czkawka chciał pocałować Astrid w policzek , odsuneła go i wyszła z akademi. Mieczyk - Uuu... Szpadka - Uuu... Sączysmark - Ale z ciebie romantyk. Śledzik - Czkawka .. Wszystko dobrze ? Czkawka - Tak. To.. Chwilowa przerwa ... Czkawka lekko się zasmucił , Iria zaczeła go pocieszać i go przytuliła , Niestety Astrid wszystko widziała. Astrid - Choć Wichurko. Lecimy dalej .. Iria - Czkawka nie martw się! Wszystko będzie dobrze. Czkawka - Tak.. Wiem .. Iria - Lecz tak nie wyglądasz. Wiesz co może ja już pójdę a ty idz porozmawiaj z Astrid. Czkawka - Nie dasz sobie rady. Iria - Już jest lepiej. Spokojnie idz. Czkawka - Dobrze ale jak coś się stanie to idz do Akademi. W tym samym czasie Mieczyk i Szpadka znęcali się nad Sączysmarkiem. Natomiast Śledzik miał dziwne przeczucie co do tej dziewczyny. Mieczyk - Ojoj .. Sączysmark został pobity przez dziewczyne ! Szpadka - To takie przykre. Sączysmark - Przymknijcie się ! Śledzik - Wam też się wydaje , że w Iri jest coś dziwnego ? Sączysmark - Tak. Zakochała się w tym leszczu. Mieczyk - I nie umie chodzić. Szpadka - Ma rane idioto! Mieczyk - To co? I tak nie umie chodzić ! Śledzik - Co?! Nie o tym mówie. Gdy ona przyszła nasze smoki zaczeły się chować. ''' '''Sączysmark - Emm... Wątpie Hakokieł by nigdy się nie schował. Śledzik - Ale przy niej się schował. Coś jest w niej dziwnego .. 'Rozdział 5 Czarna postać' Nadeszła noc. Wszyscy poszli spać oprucz Astrid , która wolała pójść na spacer i odwiedzić Wichurke. Gdy wyszła po cichu z domu zobaczyła postać z sylwetki przypominającą dziewczynę. Zaczeła ją śledzić , niestety było juz strasznie ciemno więc nie mogła oskarżyć Irie o pałęntanie się w nocy po wiosce. Astrid szybko pobiegła do Czkawki. Wskoczyła do niego przez okno i kopneła go w nogę aby się obudził. Czkawka - Astrid..? ''' '''Astrid - Tak Astrid. Wstawaj! Czkawka - Astrid przepraszam cię za wszystko. Ja naprawdę .. Astrid przerwała Czkawce pocałunkiem ''' '''Astrid - Wybaczam ci a teraz słuchaj. Czkawka - No mów. Astrid - Widziałam jakąś dziewczyne ktora pałętała się po wiosce. I myśle że to była Iria. Czkawka - To nie była ona! ''' '''Astrid - Tak? A jak wytłumaczysz to że... Czkawka - To tak samo mogła być Szpadka. Astrid - Nie , mówie ci że to była Iria ! Czkawka - Ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosna. Astrid - Co?! Nie! ''' '''Czkawka - To przestań na nią cały czas zwalać winę , poza tym Iria nie może biegać , jest wyczerpana. Szczerbatek - Arhhh! Astrid - Słyszałeś? Czkawka - To Szczerbatek ! Szybko do Akademi ! 'Rozdział 6 Smoki' Czkawka i Astrid szybko pobiegli do Akademi. Zastali tam leżące smoki. Czkawka podbiegł do Szczerbatka i zobaczył że w jego łapie jest jakiś skrawek materiału. ''' '''Czkawka - Chyba Szczerbatek z kimś walczył i wyrwał mu kawałek ubrania. Astrid - Ale co się stało ze smokami? Czkawka- Ktoś je zatruł.. Astrid - Nie sądze. Czkawka - Masz racje nie mamy pewności.. Astrid - Nie , nie o to mi chodzi. One są po prostu wyczerpane ... Walką.. Czkawka - Ale jak to ? Nie mogły pokonać człowieka? Astrid - A jak to był smok? Nagle z groty wychodzą blizniaki śmiejąc się z Czkawki i Astrid. Astrid - A was co tak śmieszy? Czkawka - I czemu tu jesteście ? Mieczyk - A tak jakoś .. Szpadka - A co ze smokami ? ' '''Mieczyk - Ktoś je zatruł !! ' '''Mieczyk iSzpadka zaczeli się nabijać z Astrid i Czkawki. Astrid - To wy coś zrobiliście ze smokami ?! Astrid wymierzyła toporem w blizniaków Mieczyk - Nie my nic im nie zrobiliśmy ! Szpadka - My przyszliśmy do Jota i Wyma ! Mieczyk - Widzieliśmy tu kogoś... Astrid - Dziewczynę? Na przykład Irię? Czkawka - Astrid! Astrid - No co ?! Mieczyk - Nieee , ale była o jakaś dziewczyna. Szpadka - To była Astrid ! Astrid - Byłam cały czas z Czkawką... Mieczyk - To Astrid i Czkawka!.. Szpadka - Czkawka ale jutro będą zajęcia?.. Czkawka - Nie wiem ... 'Rozdział 7 Kłutnia za kłutnią' Nadszedł ranek wszyscy byli w akademi oprucz Czkawki. Astrid zaczeła się o niego martwić , nie było go już od kilku godzin. Nagle Czkawka przyleciał na szczerbatku wraz z.. Irią. Astrid była wściekł lecz tego ni okazywała. Czkawka - Przepraszamy za spuznienie. Ale Iria chciała polatać na Szczerbatku. Astrid - A my chcieliśmy się uczyć ... Blizniaki - Wcale że nie ! Czkawka - Widzisz. Astrid - A ty i... Gdy Astrid miała już obrazić Czkawkę i Irie powstrzymał ją śledzik pociągając do tyłu. Iria - No co? Astrid - A to że mam ... Śledzik znów złapał Astrid lecz niestety po kilku sekundach Śledzik leżał na ziemi. Blizniaki - Robi się ciekawie! Sączysmark - Astrid nie chce ci przerywać tej pięknej kłutni ale.. Nadlatuje jakiś dziwny smok który jest bardzo wkurzony. Czkawka - Szybko. Wsiadajcie na smoki. ''' '''Astrid - Iria chyba sobie nie poradzi. Śledzik - To nie czas na kłutnie! Wsiadaj na Wichure! 'Rozdział 8 Obcy smok ' Wszyscy jezdzcy zaczeli walczyc ze smokiem. Walka była trudna , smok wydawał się nie zniszczalny. Smok był ogromny miał wielki i długi ogon z trującym kolcem na czubku. Miał czerwone łuski i ział ogniem o kolorze zielonym. Nie reagował na udarzenia plazmą ani inne ataki. Smok Śledzika zaczął się miotać po chwili zwymiotował na oko obcego smoka. Smok zaryczał a następnie uciekł. Jezdzcy wylądowali w akademi. Śledzik - Czkawka , co to był za smok? Czkawka - Nie mam pojęcia , pierwszy raz takiego widzę. Astrid - Nie przyjmował żadnych ciosów. Śledzik - Tak tylko jak moja księżnisia zwymiotowała lawą na jego oko to uciekł. Brawo! Iria - Ja wiem co to był za smok ... Sączysmark - Słuchaj , my rozmawiamy o smoku .. a ty o nich nic nie wiesz. Astrid - Zgadzam się ze Sączysmarkiem. Choć to dziwne .. Sączysmark - Ooo... To napewno przeznaczenie musimy kiedyś się umówić. Czkawka spojrzał na Sączysmarka ostrym spojrzeniem. Sączysmark się cofnął lecz i tak nie udało mu się uciec i dostał od Astrid końcówką toporu. Czkawka - No mów. Astrid - Ale ona nie ma bladego pojęcia na temat smoków! Czkawka - Astrid... Astrid - Co Astrid , co Astrid? Cały czas tak mówisz ! ''' '''Mieczyk - Siostra zapowiada się niezłe przedstawienie. Szpadka - Racja brat. Czkawka - Bo nigdy jej nie pozwalasz mówić. Astrid - Nie jest nam potrzebna do szczęścia bez niej sobie poradzimy! Szpadka - Ty oni chyba nie pamiętają że ona tu stoi... Mieczyk - Noo. 'Rozdział 9 Złamane serca' Czkawka - Ale co ona ci zrobiła? Astrid - Chyba co nadal robi , codziennie , teraz. Czkawka - nie rozumiem cię. Jesteś niewiarygodnna. Astrid zbierały się łzy lecz nie pozwalała by ktoś to zobaczył. Mieczyk - Kłucą się jak stare małżeństwo. Szpadka - Ta 50 im odbiła ! Astrid - Ja? Ja jestem niewiarygodna?! ''' '''Czkawka - Astrid zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko ! Astrid - Wcale nie. Tylko mówię ci prawdę! Czkawka - Chyba kłamstwo. Astrid - Wiesz co?.. Ty ufasz wszystkim oprócz mnie. Czkawka - Astrid , gdy byś nie była zazdrosna .. Astrid - Zazdrosna ? O co ?! O tą idiotke?! No chyba nie. Czkawka - Jesteś już irytująca! Astrid - Tak irytująca , że musisz ze mną zerwać ? Zapadła cisza. Mieczyk i Szpadka usiedli i im nie dokuczali , Sączysmark pierwszy raz współczuł Czkawce , Śledzik zamknął oczy. Nawet smoki się zasmuciły i cofneły. Szczerbatek był zawiedziony że Czkawka zaraz straci swoją ukochaną. Tylko jedna osoba była szczęśliwa ... Iria... Śledzik - Błagam was zakończcie to! Nie widzicie do czego ta kłutnia sprowadziła? Astrid i Czkawka nie słuchali Śledzika tylko patrzyli sobie w oczy. ''' '''Astrid - Wiesz co?.. Nie wiem czemu cię kochałam... Astrid wskoczyła na Wichure i odleciała. Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki i go szturchnął.Czkawka był załamany. Lecz szybko się pozbierał. Śledzik - Czkawka przykro mi... Czkawka - Śledzik ! Dzisiaj ty prowadzisz lekcje. Śledzik - Jasne... Czkawka .. 'Rozdział 10 Kłamstwo Iri ' Gdy Śledzik zaczął prowadzić zjęcia. Czkawka poszedł do siebie do domu , lecz nie sam za nim poszła Iria. Iria - Mogę wejść? Czkawka - Tak. Jasne wchodz. Iria weszła do jego pokoju zamykając po cichu drzwi.Usiadła obok jego na łóżku , na początku Czkawka nie chciał rozmawiać lecz potem uległ i zaczeła się ich rozmowa. ''' '''Iria - Wszystko dobrze? Czkawka - Czemu Astrid musi być taka zazdrosna?! Iria - Bo.. może cię kocha .. Iria (myśli) - Tak pomagaj Astrid. Brawo. Czkawka - Sam już nie wiem. W tym samym czasie w Akademi. Śledzik - Mieczyk przestań wąchać stopy Sączysmarka! Mieczyk - Ale ja ich nie wącham! Szpadka - Wąchasz ! Mieczyk - Nie! Sączysmark - Ciekawe co robi teraz Iria i Czkawka.. Śledzik - Nawet o tym nie myśl! Szpadka - Może się całują! Śledzik - No co ty. Czkawka nadal kocha Astrid. Mieczyk - Ale ona go nie! Śledzik - Ona go też kocha tylko była zdenerwowana.. Ja też za takie coś bym był wściekły. Szpadka - Ej .. Może pójdziemy ich podglądać? Mieczyk - Kogo? Szpadka- Czkawke i Irie , idioto ! Śledzik - no nie wiem.. Sączysmark - Dobry pomysł. Szkoda że mój. Blizniaki - No chodzmy! Śledzik - No dobrze. Ale po cichu! Śledzik , Szpadka , Mieczyk i Sączysmark wsiedli na smoki i polecieli pod dom Czkawki. Schowali się w krzaki i zaczeli podsłuchiwać. Szpadka - Pssyt .. Podsadzcie mnie. Mieczyk - No dobra. Iria - Słuchaj , ja wiem że ją nadal kochasz ale.. Musisz o niej zapomnieć ... Śledzik - Ale wredna .... Sączysmark , Mieczyk , Szpadka - Ciiii!!!! Czkawka - Ale jak ja mam zapomnieć , skoro ją kocham. Iria - Normalnie znalezć sobie kogoś innego... Czkawka - Co? Iria - W tedy się zapomina.. Mówie ci jako dobra koleżanka... Szpadka - Czy ona chce.. Mieczyk - Odbić Astrid Czkawke.. Sączysmark - Kolejna leci na tego leszcza ... --__--''' '''Śledzik - Ciii!!! Czkawka - Dzięki , ale ... wole Astrid od innych dziewczyn. Iria - Tak, pewnie tak... Iria wacha się lecz to robi , bierze lekko Czkawke za ręke , Czkawka czuje się nie konfortowo. Mieczyk - Co widzisz? Szpadka - Ty.. Ona go za ręke bierze! Śledzik - Dajcie posłuchać co oni mówią! Iria - Wiesz.. Ja cię lubie. Iria lekko uśmiecha się do Czkawki. Czkawka nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu ponieważ nadal kocha Astrid. Lekko zabiera ręke i kładzie ją na swoje kolana. Szpadka - Ej ... On zabrał ręke. Śledzik - Wiedziałem że jej nie pokocha ! HA HA! Wszyscy się patrzą na Śledzika ' 'Śledzik - Co tak na mnnie dziwnie patrzycie, ja jej nigdy nie lubiłem. Iria - Co jest? Czkawka - Coś się zle czuje wyjdę na spacer. Iria - Jak chcesz mogę iść z tobą. Czkawka - Nie trzeba. Ale dziękuje ... Za pocieszenie.. Szpadka - No i koniec. Poszedł. Śledzik - Patrzcie Astrid idzie do domu Czkawki. ''' '''Czkawka wychodzi oknem aby Iria go nie śledziła. Przed jego domem zatrzymuje się Astrid. Zaczyna sobie powtarzać co ma powiedzieć Czkawce. Śledzik - Szybko schowajmy się w tamte krzaki i podsłuchajmy Astrid. Astrid - Czkawka. Ja przepraszam. Nie , nie , to brzmi jakbym mówiła to z przymusu .. Czkawka , przepraszam cię posunełam się za daleko .. Nie chciałam żeby tak się stało byłam zdenerwowana , lecz nadal cię kocham. Tak , tak może być. Z okna patrzyła Iria. Słyszała co mówi Astrid. Iria - W domu go nie ma. Możesz iść. Astrid - Co ty tam robisz, co? Iria - Obecnie.. mieszkam. Astrid - Gdzie Czkawka? Iria - Po co, ci on? Chcesz odegrać tą idiotyczną scenkę? O Czkawka przepraszam ! Ja nie chciałam ! Wybacz mi ! Hahaha. Śmieszna jesteś. Astrid - A co ci do tego? Iria - A to że od teraz chodzę z Czkawką. Astrid - Jak to? Iria - Już cię nie chce. ''' '''Astrid pobiegła do domu. 'Rozdział 11 Szczera rozmowa' Astrid zamkneła się w pokoju i zaczeła po cichu płakać aby nikt jej nie usłyszał. Tym czasem Śledzik wraca do domu przez przypadek wpada na zdenerwowanego Czkawke. Czkawka - Przepraszam. pa. Śledzik - Czekaj ! Czkawka - Tak? Śledzik - Idz do Astrid. Czkawka - Czemu? Ona już mnie... Śledzik - Mylisz się. Radze ci szybko do niej iść. Czkawka - Ale czemu ? Śledzik - Masz iść ! Teraz! Czkawka - No dobrze , dobrze .. idę.. ale po co ... Śledzik - Idz! Czkawka - Spokojnie idę. Czkawka szybko pobiegł do domu Astrid. Niestety nie mógł wejść bo drzwi były zamknięte , więc postawnowił wypróbować metodę Astrid i wskoczyć przez okno. Gdy wszedł do domu nikogo nie widział. W pewnej chwili usłyszał płacz który dobiegał z pokoju Astrid. Pobiegł na góre , gdy chciał otworzyć drzwi były zamknięte (tak jak na dole ...) postanowił zapukać. Astrid - Kto to? Jeśli to ty Iria to daruj sobie. (mówi załamanym głosem) Czkawka - Spokojnie to nie Iria. Tylko ja , Czkawka. Astrid - Czego tu chcesz? ''' '''Czkawka - Emm.. Tak właściwie dowiedzieć co się stało. Astrid - Nic ! Nic się nie stało! A teraz idz. Czkawka - Słysze że płaczesz. Astrid - Nie wiedziałam , że gdy się rozstaniemy to od razu znajdziesz sobie nową. Czkawka - Ale o czym ty mówisz? Astrid - O czym ? O czym?! O Iri oczywiście. Czkawka - Ale ja i Iria nie jesteśmy razem. Astrid podchodzi do drzwi i powoli je otwiera. Astrid - Jak to? Czkawka podchodzi do Astrid i ociera ręką łzy z jej policzka. Czkawka - Ja ciebie kocham. Astrid - Ale Iria powiedziała mi , że jesteście parą. Czkawka - Czy coś jeszcze ci powiedziała? Astrid - Tak.. Że mnie już nie kochasz i.. masz mnie dość.. Czkawka - Opowiedz wszystko od nowa. Astrid opowiedziała wyszystko Czkawce. Czkawka położył się na łóżku , Astrid wtuliła się w niego a następnie się spytała o coś ważnego. Astrid - Czy ona tobie ... proponowała abyś był jej ... chłopakiem.. Czkawka - Jeśli łapanie za ręke i mówienie że musze sobie znaleść kogoś innego , to.. tak pytała. Astrid - Czkawka.. Ja cię przepraszam co powiedziałam.. Zaczeły jej lecieć łzy po policzkach. Czkawka - Ej.. Nie płacz.. Astrid - Przepraszam.. Czkawka - I nie przepraszaj. :D Astrid - To co mam zrobić? Nagle Czkawka podniósł się i pocałował ją tak aby wiedziała że nigdy się nie rozstaną. Astrid podczas pocałunku znów czuła ciepło i wiedziała że Czkawka nigdy jej nie opuści. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania